Warm Cheekon Soup
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just some cute MegamindxRoxanne fluffiness that happens when Roxanne gets sick. No flames, please review.


**And to think, I thought I wasn't going to have any inspiration for new stories. Then I saw Megamind. Hello new inspiration! Anyway, here's just a fun fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)**

Megamind stood in front of the mirror one last time. He was wearing his normal villain suit and cape, but he had his Black Mamba cape (to wear later that night) in the invisible car.

"How do I look, Minion?" Megamind asked his faithful fish friend, who had been fixing a broken brain-bot. Minion looked up at his master and smiled.

"You look fine, Sir," said Minion, "No offense Sir, but I don't know why you're worried. Miss. Ritchi doesn't care how you look."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Megamind, as he adjusted his cape, "I don't need you nagging me, Minion."

"I don't really think that was nagging, Sir," said Minion. Megamind turned away from the mirror.

"Yeah, I know," said Megamind, "I guess I'm just a little on the edge of the cliff."

"You mean you're on edge," corrected Minion, "you're nervous about your date."

Megamind gave an aggravated sigh. "Yeah, a little."

Today was Roxanne's first day off in what seemed like forever, though it had actually been just one or two weeks. Megamind wanted them to spend the day together, and Roxanne was more than happy to. After an hour discussing it on the phone, they decided to hang out in the park for a few hours, go see a movie, and then go someplace nice for dinner.

Not counting the times he was disguised as Bernard or when she had just stayed at the lair with him and just talked, this was Megamind's first real date with Roxanne. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"I hope you two have a nice time," said Minion, smiling as Megamind started walking towards the door.

"Thank you Minion," Megamind said, smiling back.

"Would you like me to clean the lair in case you two come back here tonight, to hang out and maybe..."

"Oh just get back to the brain-bot!" shouted Megamind, as Minion gave a small laugh.

()()()()()))()()

*Knock knock knock*

Megamind stood patiently waiting at the door. He didn't hear any footsteps. His eyes glanced up at the brass numbers on the door. 309. This was the right apartment. What was taking Roxanne so long? He knocked again, a little harder this time in case she didn't hear it before.

"I'm coming," said a hoarse voice. The door opened, and Megamind couldn't help but look surprised.

Roxanne was dressed in a light pink bathrobe, but Megamind could see that she was wearing pajama pants underneith it. She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair wasn't even combed. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. The brunette gave a small cough and then gave the confused alien a small smile.

"Hey Megamind," Roxanne said.

"You're wearing that on our date?" asked Megamind, confused by his girlfriend's choice of attire, especially compared to what she normally wore, "and what was that noise you made?"

"It was a cough," replied Roxanne, "I'm sick, and because I'm sick, we can't go on our date tonight. I tried to call, but Minion answered and told me you were on your way here."

"Oh," said Megamind, disappointed that the day he had been looking forward to for the past week or so had been ruined, "so you can't go?"

"No, sorry," said Roxanne, who was just as disappointed as Megamind, "Maybe we can plan another *cough cough* day to have our date."

Megamind gave a small pout, but then smiled. "Okay, but until then, can I have a kiss?"

"I wouldn't," replied Roxanne, "I'm probably contagious."

"I've never gotten sick before," said Megamind, his eyes silently pleading with hers. Roxanne gave a small laugh, and then kissed him on the cheek. Satisfied, Megamind said goodbye, and started heading home to his lair, a little slower than before.

()()()()()()()

"There you go, little guy," said Minion as the now fixed brain bot floated up and gave a small robotic bark. The brain bot then saw that his 'daddy' was home. He quickly sped over to the blue alien.

"Hey, you're fixed!" Megamind said to the brain bot, smiling as he pet it's head.

"Sir? Why are you home?" asked Minion, giving Megamind a confused look. He then noticed how disappointed his master looked, and gave a small gasp. "Did she break up with you? Oh Sir I'm so sorry!"

Megamind gave him a look. "Why would she break up with me?"

"Well, you looked sad," said Minion sheepishly, "and I assumed..."

"For your information, we can't go on our date because Roxanne's sick," said Megamind, "she has something called a Cough. It makes her tired and sick."

"Oh," said Minion, "well, that's too bad. It's a good thing you're ammuned to most of the viruses on this planet."

"Yeah, good," said Megamind, still disappointed. But curiousity started to overcome him. "What do humans do when they're sick?"

"Well Sir," said Minion, "they typically just rest. Sometimes they make themselves chicken soup, or watch television to relax. And if they're sick for a long time, friends may send them 'Get Well Soon' cards or flowers."

The gears in Megamind's big, blue head started to turn. "Get in the invisible car and grab some money, Minion," said Megamind, smiling, "I think I just thought of a way for Roxanne and I to spend the day with each other after all."

()()()()()(()()

"Okay, stay quiet," whispered Megamind. Minion nodded, and Megamind unlocked the door to Roxanne's apartment. When he was still Bernard to her, she had given him an apartment key in case he had found any more information on the 'evil' plan.

The two snuck in as quietly as possible. The apartment still remained silent, Minion's mechanical joints didn't even make a single sound. "Set the bag on the table," commanded Megamind. As his minion set the plastic bag and its contents on the table, Megamind went into the hallway.

Roxanne's door was opened. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. As he looked into her bedroom, Megamind couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful, even if she was sick and sleeping. Just then, something from the living room had fallen, and made a loud crash. The alien quickly ran to see what it was, just before Roxanne woke up.

"Hello?" she asked before she gave a small cough. She heard heavy footsteps, and quickly grabbed her cell phone, ready to dial the police if neccessary. "Who's there?" she said, sitting up.

"Um, it's me," said a familiar, embarrased voice. Roxanne scowled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as Megamind came into her room.

"I, uh, remembered, I had left my de-hydrator here, and I was just getting it," Megamind quickly lied, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Roxanne gave an exasperated sigh as she laid back down. "It's fine, just let me get back to sleep."

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed her for a little bit," asked Megamind, "you know, just to like clean up or something."

"Fine," said Roxanne, both annoyed and tired, "whatever, just please leave my bedroom."

"Okay, great, thanks," said Megamind. Roxanne turned away from him, and he started to shut the door. Before he shut it, he looked at her for just one more moment.

"Close the door, Megamind," Roxanne said, without even looking at him. Megamind quickly shut the door, and went back into the kitchen.

Minion had already taken some of the items out of the plastic bag. "I take it she wasn't mad, sir?" Minion asked.

"Um no, not really," Megamind said. He picked up one of the cans on the table. "So, how do you make this Cheek-on soup?"

"I believe it's pronounced _chicken _soup, sir," said Minion, picking up another can, "and I believe with this brand, you just have to put it in the microwave for a few minutes."

"Excellent, then let's start opening these cans," said Megamind. He quickly got out his mini laser and cut off the top, while Minion, with his strength, practically peeled the lid off the cans. Megamind peered inside the can. "Minion, are you sure you got the right brand, it's just thick, yellow water with chunks in it."

"It says 'Chicken Soup' right on the label sir," replied Minion as he got out a large bowl from the cupboard and poured the contents of his can inside it.

"Well, alright, if it'll make Roxanne feel better," said Megamind, pouring his soup into the bowl. After all six cans were opened and poured into the bowl, Minion put it in the microwave for five minutes.

"Soup is now cooking," said Minion, happily.

"Great," said Megamind, happy that everything was going smoothly. He then heard a small knock on the glass window that led to the balcony. Quickly, he rushed to open it for his brain bots.

"Good job," he said, happy with the bots' work, "Daddy's very proud of you." He took the packages from the bots, but one tried to bite him as he took the package away. "What did I say about that?" he scolded as the bot gave a small wimper, "Okay, go back to the lair, I'll be home soon."

The Brain Bots obeyed and quickly hovered away, weaving between the tall buildings of Metro City. Megamind put the packages on the coffee table and covered them with a table cloth. "The soup's done, Sir," said Minion, walking into the living room.

"Leave it in the microwave," said Megamind as he sat down on the red couch, "we'll get it out when she's awake. Until then, we'll just...wait." Minion joined his master on the couch. After a few awkward silent moments, Minion spoke up.

"When will she wake up, Sir?"

"I have no idea. I guess I didn't really think about that."

()()()()()()()

Roxanne slowly started to stir from her sleep. She was feeling a lot better than before, but still felt a little sick. She also felt hungry, very hungry. She hadn't even ate breakfast. Her eyes glanced at her alarm clock, it was almost six. Slowly, she stood up and put her hand on her growling stomach. As she got closer to the living room, she heard loud snoring.

When she went into the living room, she smiled. Minion and Megamind were sleeping on the couch. Megamind was using Minion's robot/gorilla body like a giant pillow, and Minion was just sleeping in his bowl upside down and snoring loudly. "Cute," she mumbled as she picked up a couch cushion and threw it onto Megamind to wake him up. As soon as the pillow made contact with his face, he sat up, surprised.

"Huh! What?" Megamind then looked over at Roxanne, who was laughing. "Not funny," he said, annoyed with her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she said smiling since she was in a better mood than before.

"Oh! Right!." Megamind shook Minion awake. "Minion, go get the bowl," he commanded when the fish was awake. Minion went into the kitchen while Megamind started talking.

"Well, you were sick, and we couldn't go on our date," explained Megamind.

"Yes, I know that part," said Roxanne.

"Well, I thought," said Megamind, smiling slyly as he reached behind the couch, "maybe we could still have our date." He then pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses. Roxanne smiled at the gift.

"You didn't have to.." Roxanne started to say, but was interrupted when Megamind shoved the flowers into her hands.

"Wait, there's more," said Megamind, "and no interrupting."

Roxanne smiled and said, "Okay, continue."

"Thank you," replied Megamind. He took the tablecloth off the coffee table, exposing a card that had "Get Well" printed on it and a small pile of movies. " A card, to make you get well," he said as he held up the card, "and, since we can't go to the movies, I had the brain bots rent us some." Megamind then smiled widely. "Now, for the final gift..."

Minion heard his cue, and walked into the living room with a big bowl of chicken soup with a ladle in it and three smaller bowls in his other hand, careful not to spill a single drop onto the fine carpet or drop any of the porcelain bowls. The scent of the soup traveled over to Roxanne, making her even more hungry.

"Warm cheek-on soup," announced Megamind, smiling.

"Chicken soup," whispered Minion, but Megamind shot him a glare and made the fish keep quiet.

"Wow, when you said you were going to be the nice guy, you really meant it," joked Roxanne. She then walked over to her alien boyfriend and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, I have to say this the best sick day I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome," said Megamind. He then took her hand and sat her down on the couch. "Minion, if you could please?"

"Right away, sir," Minion replied, already pouring the soup into a bowl.

Three hours, two movies, several small bowls of soup, and one bowl of popcorn later, it was time for Megamind and Minion to head back to the lair.

"Thanks again," said Roxanne, "and maybe we can go on another date next week."

"This was a date?" asked Megamind. It wasn't really a date, they just stayed in the apartment. But Roxanne gave him a look. "Of course it was," said Megamind smiling, trying to make up for his last comment, "one of the best I've had this week." Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

The two parted and Megamind followed Minion down the hall. "Well, I'd say that went well, don't you think, Sir?" asked Minion.

"Yes, it was definitely a success," said Megamind proudly, still thinking of the brunette just a few apartment rooms away. He then felt a tickle in his throat and let out a cough. "Huh, that's weird..."

The next day, Roxanne had fully recovered. The day before, she had told the tv station that she was taking two sick days, but since she was all better, maybe she could spend a little more time with a certain blue superhero. After a cup of coffee and some toast, she called Megamind's phone.

"Hello?" said Minion on the other line.

"Hey Minion, it's Roxanne," said Roxanne, "I'm feeling a little better today and I was wondering if Megamind wanted to go get lunch or something.

"Actually, he's sick," said Minion.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, must be a twenty four hour flu," said Minion. Roxanne then heard loud coughing in the background. It then turned to shouting, and she heard two voices shout at each other. "But he says that he still may be able to make it to lunch, Miss Ritchi," said Minion, back on the line.

Roxanne smiled. "Tell you what, how about in a few hours and after he gets some rest, I can come over to the observatory and bring some warm cheek-on soup."

**First Megamind fanfic, so please no flames. Please review. **


End file.
